


Breathe Deeply

by Explicit



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Death Scenes, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Gore, Horror, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Vampires, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explicit/pseuds/Explicit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is back in town, where he learns that Spike has been intimate with Buffy during his long absence. This makes Angel very angry, but when he confronts Spike, things don't really go according to his plans. Also, Spike has his own plans and this time, he's not going to get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

The night was still and serene, the stars glittered in the graying sky, fading now as they blinked out one by one. A pair of deep blue, contemplative eyes gazed up at them almost wistfully, a curious expression upon the bleach blond vampire's face as he slowly blew out the last breath of his cigarette smoke before tossing the remains to the ground. It was damp from having rained earlier, the clouds quickly dissipating as the day drew nearer and Spike turned to head back inside before he caught fire. He stepped into his make-shift home, which was nothing more than a remodeled crypt with a connecting basement that housed his meager possessions, one of which was a large, comfortable bed to sleep in during the daylight hours. But something didn't feel right and he knew without even looking around that there was someone inside, he'd been too distracted to really pay much attention just a few minutes earlier but he was now fully alert and tense.

 

"You might as well come out," he called firmly, inclining his head as a shadowy form shifted in the darkness, "I know you're there." 

 

As the form drew closer, Spike's eyes grew just a little wider at the confirmation of what he'd sensed but refused to believe.

 

"Angel," Spike drawled, not at all pleased to see his Grandsire's alter ego.

 

"Spike," Angel nodded briefly, not exactly happy about having slipped into the one damned crypt in the entire cemetery that housed the only person on the planet he least wanted to be around right now.

 

"What have I done this time?" Spike wondered, sizing Angel up as if looking for a fight.

 

Spike was not used to getting a social call from Angel and associated his presence with punishment for being badly behaved enough to warrant a trip back from Los Angeles.

 

"I was just leaving actually," Angel did not want a confrontation with Spike, he was tired from travel and just wanted to rest, not get a headache from arguing with the younger vampire all day.

 

Spike stepped aside and turned to watch Angel as he reached the doorway, tilting his head once more and frowning curiously.

 

"Only you're not, though," Spike told him, halting Angel in his stride.

 

Angel paused in the doorway, gaze flicking up to the quickly lightening sky.

 

"I'm not?" Angel responded, glancing back at his biggest regret, his biggest mistake, his oldest and closest friend.

 

"You didn't come all this way for nothing," Spike told him pointedly, "and you're not going out there to burn just to avoid me."

 

Angel turned his eyes back to the dawning sky, stepping back as the first few rays of sunlight began to creep over the horizon and blanket the grounds before him in it's golden warmth. Angel shut the door, making sure it was sealed before he sighed and turned back around to face Spike, it looked like they were stuck here together for the rest of the day, he might as well at least try to be civil until nightfall at least.

 

"What do you want me to say, huh Spike?" Angel demanded of him, "I was running late and I ducked in here to avoid the daylight, I didn't realize you lived here until it was too late." 

 

Spike offered him a smug smile, infuriating Angel because he knew that Spike was easily seeing through his lie.

 

"I find that a bit hard to believe," Spike confirmed Angel's suspicions, "see, you'd be able to smell me everywhere in here and could have exited just as quickly as you entered. There was plenty of time earlier to locate another crypt."

 

Spike was often shifting from one to the next, but he really liked this one and had stayed in it for more than a few months now, he even had his television set up in it by now. He got no reception yet, he would work on that another time, but he could still watch movies with the player he'd found and managed to fix with other bits of discarded players at the dump. Angel averted his gaze briefly, he could indeed smell Spike's scent everywhere up here but that isn't what had drawn him into the crypt at all.

 

"Has Buffy been here?" Angel furrowed his brow, looking somewhat puzzled, "I can smell her as well." 

 

"Ah, I can explain that," Spike suddenly looked less sure of himself.

 

Angel felt his stomach burn with anger, because it wasn't just her scent that he could smell but it was her sex scent that filled him with the desire and the need to follow his nose into Spike's crypt. The distinct smell of Spike's sex scent was also strongly present and it didn't take Angel very long to connect the dots.

 

"You've been fucking her?!" Angel accused him, his eyes narrowing in disbelief.

 

"Well, uh, that just about sums it up, yeah," Spike responded, taking a step back but Angel was quick to pin him to the wall, angrily grasping Spike's throat.

 

"Don't lie to me!" Angel snarled quietly, "she is repulsed by you!" 

 

"Take it easy!" Spike growled back, twisting and trying to get out of Angel's grasp, "you dumped her, remember? It just so happens that good ol' Spike was there to pick up the pieces!"

 

"You mean pick up where I left off!" Angel growled at him, "I forbid you to ever touch her again, Spike!"

 

"Relax, would ya?" Spike finally twisted free and shoved Angel off him, "she hasn't been 'round here for a couple of months now. What you're smellin' is at least 9 weeks old by now." 

 

Angel glared at him furiously, but Spike wasn't showing any outward signs of being phased by it.

 

"She called it off?" Angel ventured when Spike was silent for a time.

 

"More or less," Spike shrugged, as if it were no big deal but really, he was missing her touch like nothing else and it was crippling him to lay in his bed without her, smelling her faded scent where it was the strongest: Right there in between his sheets and on his pillows. Angel relaxed his tense muscles somewhat, taking a moment to look around and he had to admit the place gave off a sort of home away from home feel.

 

"She'll be back soon enough though," Spike spoke with his usual confidence, "poor bitch can't get enough of me." 

 

"Not another word, Spike!" Angel warned him.

 

Spike gave him a withering, unintimidated glance.

 

"Or you'll what? Huh?" Spike demanded of Angel, "tell me, go on. What'll you do to me?"

 

Angel could think of a few things and when Spike opened his mouth to taunt him some more about his relationship with Buffy, Angel lunged at him and they fell to the ground together grappling, each trying to pin the other down. They rolled and the trap door was open, so they tumbled down the stairs and lay sprawled upon the floor of the basement bedroom, breathing heavily despite not needing the oxygen. Each of them slowly sat up and Angel felt dizzied by the stronger, heady scent of Buffy's presence down here, since it was mostly locked up and not much fresh air got down into there. Spike shook his head and Angel was soon straddling him, pinning Spike down roughly.

 

"Argh!" Spike grunted, caught unawares, "lemme up!"

 

Angel looked down into his furious, flashing blue eyes and smirked triumphantly, further irritating the younger vampire and causing him to wriggle harder.


	2. Make Me Want You

Angel grunted softly as Spike inadvertently rubbed their crotches together, with the sex scent of his beloved Slayer filling his head with old memories and desires, Angel was helpless to respond by grinding his hips firmly. Spike hadn't been expecting that and he wriggled more, trying to escape and Angel closed his eyes, beginning to grind and thrust. Spike hummed softly in pleasure but arched his back in an attempt to throw Angel off, but Angel had a very tight grip upon his upper arms by now. Angel leaned down, thoughts filled with Buffy and he pressed his mouth firmly against Spike's!

 

He ignored the muffled protests and kept trying to coax Spike's lips to part, but they remained tightly pressed shut and Spike was getting increasingly agitated by this point. Angel thrust his hips harder, he could not help but notice Spike's growing erection as the friction between them became more prominent and Spike was starting to struggle much less. Finally relenting, his furrowed brow fading, Spike's eyes slowly closed as his mouth opened at last and Angel's tongue slipped past his lips. Spike's hands slid up over Angel's thighs and grasped his buttocks, pressing down and thrusting upwards to create firmer friction between their erections. Angel groaned noisily into Spike's mouth, blurred images of a naked Buffy squirming underneath him filling his mind and easily fooling his senses along with the thick, heavy scent of her sex that radiated from Spike's bed just inches away. He tore at Spike's shirt, eliciting a sharp protesting growl from his wayward subordinate and he quickly found himself rolled over and pinned under Spike, who straddled him and broke the kiss to gaze down at him with fiery blue eyes that burned like the sun.

 

"What d'you think you're playin' at?" Spike demanded, "that's my favorite bloody shirt!" 

 

Angel didn't care, his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he gulped in breaths of unneeded air, an involuntary hum of impatient wanting escaping him as his gaze fell upon Spike's muscular chest, which was now exposed because it was torn just about in two.

 

"Buffy," Angel panted and Spike glanced around, confused.

 

"Where?" Spike wondered.

 

"I can, ohh, smell her," Angel responded sedately, "her sex, Spike, I can smell it so strong!"

 

Spike's eyes got bigger as Angel lurched up and pinned him to the ground again, this time onto his front with Angel leaning over him.

 

"Unf!" Spike landed hard upon his chest, dazed for a moment and Angel took that chance to discard of Spike's shirt completely. Spike regained his senses when Angel started to tug and pull purposefully at his jeans, a hot flush burning his usually pale cheeks all of a sudden.

 

"Not happening!" Spike protested, twisting free and kicking Angel square in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall, where he hit it hard and sat stunned for a few seconds, allowing Spike time to get to his feet.

 

Spike appeared a little breathless as well, desire hidden within his eyes as they glared furiously down at Angel.

 

"Ugh, damnit!" Angel shook his swooning head, "what happened?" 

 

Spike looked confused again, was this an act to catch him off guard? 

 

"You just tried to take advantage of me, that's what!" Spike accused him.

 

Angel blanched.

 

"What?!" Angel demanded, slowly climbing to his feet, "are you serious just now?!"

 

"I know, right?" Spike lifted a brow, still angry but teasing him now, "no candlelit dinner, no wine, not even a bloody film, ya cheap tosser."

 

Angel blinked slowly and Spike figured the taunt was lost on the quite possibly exhausted older vampire, so he walked over to his bed and threw back the covers so he could get in to rest.

 

"You can have the sofa," Spike pointed to the stairs.

 

Angel breathed in deeply through his nose as the covers were thrown back, the sudden rush of Buffy's sex scent overpowering his senses all over again and clouding his mind with wanton desire and lust. Spike settled into the soft mattress and happened to glance over at Angel because he hadn't moved from where he stood, the look of intent back in his Grandsire's eyes.

 

"Oh, bloody hell," Spike groaned in frustration, as Angel quickly approached him, stripping off as he did so, "no, no - No! Angel! Fuck!" 

 

Angel was shoving Spike's jeans down to his knees, pushing them past and down to his ankles, doing his best to keep the writhing, twisting, squirming Spike still and compliant.

 

"Just relax!" Angel rasped firmly, "we can both enjoy this!" 

 

He pushed Spike's head down close to the pillows, intoxicating him with the heady aroma of Buffy's scent, where Spike had more than once used a pillow under her ass and so her juices had flowed down onto it quite a lot over the months when they were together.

 

Breathing in deeply, Spike's struggling ceased and Angel pulled at his hips, eager to take advantage of this moment of stillness. Spike groaned, eyes rolling shut as he allowed the scent to take over his senses and Angel shoved his rigid, throbbing cock into the now subdued, younger vampire's ass. Spike bared his teeth and sucked in a quick breath, making a hissing sound and Angel grasped his hips more firmly, tugging Spike up onto all fours.

 

"Yesss," Angel hissed back, but Spike twisted around and they were chest to chest now, still interlocked and Angel continued to thrust deep inside of Spike.

 

"Ohh, ahuh," Spike moaned audibly, eyes rolling in pleasure as he let himself succumb to the sensations because he usually would have to relieve himself all alone when he took in too much of Buffy's lingering scent.

 

Angel leaned down, vamping out with yellow eyes and extended fangs.

 

"Don't you, ah! Dare!" Spike panted, his legs wrapped around Angel's midsection and his wrists suddenly pinned to either side of his head.

 

Angel growled deeply in his throat and Spike tossed his head sharply, feeling his Grandsire nuzzle down in between his throat and shoulder to where the flesh was most sensitive.

 

"Angel!" Spike warned harshly, for there was a particular spot on every vampire's body where he or she was hypersensitive, right where their very first faded bite mark was from being changed from human to vampire.

 

Angel quickly located it and flicked out his tongue, Spike groaned and inclined his head, a natural response that was quite involuntary and Angel's eyes rolled shut tightly, his fangs sinking into the now invisible mark upon Spike's neck. Spike's eyes closed as well, such an intimate gesture was most enjoyable despite his protests. Twisting one wrist free now that Angel was entranced by indulging his taste for Spike's blood, Spike was able to grasp Angel's hair and sink his fangs into the older vampire's neck as well. Angel's mark was on his chest, but Spike was unable to reach down that far due to Angel's fangs being embedded quite deeply into his throat, so he took whatever mouthful he could bite down on. Angel grunted in mild protest at the initial sting, but was soon happily drinking and thrusting away like he had been before and Spike didn't get tired from being fed upon because he was taking Angel's blood at the same rate as Angel was taking his.


	3. Game Plan

Angel came hard, his garbled grunt announcing his quick release and as he was then at his most vulnerable, Spike seized his opportunity. He whirled around, cuffing Angel's wrists to the bedposts as the older vampire reeled and tried to come down from his climax, his head spinning at Spike's sudden movements that he hadn't anticipated.

 

"Spike!" Angel roared, as the younger vampire laughed deeply and cuffed Angel's ankles to the other end of the bed, one to each post.

 

"You think you know a guy," Spike panted, easily recovering faster than Angel because he had been plotting this.

 

He stood back as he watched Angel twist and squirm, eventually Angel looked confused rather than angry.

 

"Why can't I break them?" Angel wondered, out of breath now.

 

"Oh, they're custom made," Spike replied.

 

"What the hell for?!" Angel demanded.

 

Spike closed his mouth and Angel decided not to ask again, maybe he really didn't want to know after all.

 

"So what are you thinking of?" Angel puzzled, still trying in vain to free himself, pupils dilated because of Buffy's scent being all around him and now all over him and Spike.

 

"I was thinking of moving actually," Spike unnerved Angel, "y'know? Take all my stuff and lock this place up nice and tight."

 

"You would untie me first, right?" Angel looked at him pointedly.

 

"Um, let me think - No," Spike laughed and Angel swallowed dryly.

 

"Come on Spike, enough is enough," Angel scolded him, "this isn't funny!" 

 

"It is to me," Spike looked him over, "oh Angel, you do look delicious though."

 

Angel felt uncomfortable now, lust and desire powerful in his mind but his cock was still flaccid and uninterested right now from his very recent climax.

 

"Spike, don't!" Angel warned him and Spike looked at him with such big, innocent blue eyes. 

 

"What?" Spike asked him, "I was only complimenting you."

 

Angel looked at Spike's cock and it was long, thick and rock hard. It made him lick his lips but also swallow nervously and Spike enjoyed to see him like this.

 

"Spike, tell me you've got the keys at least?" Angel asked him, hissing sharply as the edges of the cuffs slit his wrists.

 

"Hmm," Spike glanced around, "I think I did, but it's been so long since I used them and oh, Angel!"

 

Spike took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Angel's seeping blood.

 

"Spike," Angel growled at him in warning.

 

"I've got such a long day planned for us," Spike told Angel, "you should calm down, you're going to need all your strength." 

 

Angel tried not to look worried, but he knew Spike better than anyone when it came to torture. Spike would always start off slow and painful, get bored halfway through and just kill his victim on the spot. It always pissed him off later, but he wasn't exactly the most patient of creatures.

 

"I think I'll start with," Spike began and then he paused, his eyes turning upwards.

 

Angel stopped struggling and listened, too. Someone was budging his crypt door open upstairs, but there was no actual reason for anyone to come in there except if they knew that Spike was inside.

 

"I'll be right back with my best pointy things," Spike almost giggled with delight, "excuse me a minute!"

 

He hurried upstairs and Angel struggled harder than before, but the cuffs weren't even looking like they would yield at all. He had to hand it to the cheeky sod, these things were unbreakable! 

 

"Spike?" Buffy ventured into the crypt, heaving the door shut behind her and she looked around, shying away her gaze when Spike hurried up the stairs with no clothes on and his cock standing to attention!

 

"Buffy?" Spike frowned, "what're you doing here?"

 

Buffy looked back at him, avoiding to glance down! 

 

"I need information on a thing," Buffy told him, "such as what it is and how I can kill it."

 

"What makes you think I would even know?" Spike asked her, unashamed of his naked body and loving to make her squirm while she tried to not look!

 

Buffy hesitated, admiring Spike's body unintentionally, he had such a fine and muscular build and she couldn't help but want him.

 

"You um, you always know," Buffy tried to pretend she was unphased, "um, stuff." 

 

Spike inclined his head, giving her a small smile that Buffy recognized and she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

 

"Alright," Buffy grumbled, "what do you want in return?" 

 

"That depends," Spike replied idly, looking at the chipped, black polish on his fingernails as if they were suddenly fascinating, "how badly do you need this information?" 

 

"I can take it or leave it," Buffy shrugged, not wanting to let him know the truth because he would hold all the cards.

 

"Oh, alright then," Spike turned away and she checked out his ass, trying to bite back a cheeky smile but her eyes grew bigger.

 

"Spike, wait!" she called out.

 

Spike hesitated and turned back to look at her, purposefully checking out her body and making her feel warm suddenly.

 

"I really need to know how to kill this thing," Buffy admitted, "please, name it so we can move on?" 

 

Spike was very pleased now and it showed in his expressive features.

 

"Hoped you'd say that," Spike gestured to the stairs, "let me show you a little something first and we'll go from there."

 

Buffy sighed, she knew this was going to lead to her having sex with Spike but there were worse things he could do and she really did need to kill this thing and everything she had tried so far just didn't work! She was frustrated and had come here to ask Spike, because she was out of options and books to reference and now, she was running out of time. It mainly struck at night, so she figured she had all day to get the information out of him and as she followed him down the stairs, her eyes grew so big and wide to see Angel on Spike's bed! 

 

"Angel!?" Buffy gasped, taking a step back nervously and her eyes darted to Spike warily, "what's going on, Spike?" 

 

Angel was very embarrassed now, Buffy was the last person he expected to ever see down here, was Spike right and she really couldn't resist him after all? 

 

"Oh we were just playing a little game," Spike replied with a grin, "weren't we Angel?" 

 

Buffy was blushing hot in her face, both of the vampires were nude and she couldn't help but look! 

 

"Maybe I should go," she started to head for the stairs but Spike stepped in front of her and blocked her exit.

 

"Stick around, Slayer," Spike invited her, "we've only just started."

 

Buffy glanced back over at Angel, who was doing his best to twist around and hide his shame from her. Spike was amused beyond his wildest dreams, he never thought this would ever happen!

 

"Buffy, get out of here!" Angel demanded of her.

 

Buffy frowned at him, not happy.

 

"You don't get to tell me what to do, ohh!" Buffy moaned as Spike was suddenly embracing her and kissing her neck.

 

Angel felt flustered watching them, Spike reached down and pulled up Buffy's skirt, rubbing between her legs with his fingers and making her so wet. Buffy didn't protest, she always loved Spike's kisses and he was never hesitant with her, sometimes he tried to grope or kiss her when she didn't want it and she had to push him away or punch him if that didn't work. The only thing she felt weird about right now, was Angel and she broke away quite reluctantly to look into Spike's half closed eyes. 

 

"You're really going to make me suffer for avoiding you for the last two months," Buffy said knowingly, "aren't you?" 

 

Spike smiled at her and Buffy knew she was right, but just where did Angel fit into all of this?


	4. Pushed Too Far

"Spike, this is too weird," Buffy said firmly, "come on, let him go already."

 

"What? But why?" Spike looked upset.

 

"Because," Buffy smiled at him and walked her fingers up over his chest, "then he can leave and we could be alone."

 

Spike thought this was a good idea, but not in the way Buffy might be thinking of.

 

"Alright then love," Spike relented, "find the keys and I'll unlock his cuffs."

 

Buffy turned around and began her search, while Spike walked over to Angel and sat beside him on the bed, fastening a gag over his mouth.

 

"This is how it's gonna work," Spike leaned down and spoke softly into Angel's ear, "you're gonna fuck the Slayer, then I'm gonna kill her. Then, when you get your happy on and Angelus comes out to play, I'm gonna kill him too."

 

Angel stared at him in disbelief, he had to escape or at least warn Buffy but he was gagged now and Spike grabbed a bottle of lubrication, resting it by Angel's hips.

 

"Did you find them yet, love?" Spike called.

 

"No," Buffy responded, "all I found were more of these damn cuffs!" She held them up and Spike laughed quietly, he approached her and took them.

 

"Let's have some fun," Spike suggested, pouting at her.

 

"Angel's still here," Buffy reminded him.

 

"Oh, I'm sure he won't watch," Spike used the distraction to circle Buffy as he talked, pulling her hands behind her back and then cuffing her wrists tightly there.

 

"Spike! What the hell?!" Buffy protested, trying to break free, "take these off!" 

 

Spike tore at her clothes then, not stopping until she was naked. Buffy stood still and silent, she didn't want to admit that she wanted this but Spike could smell the hot scent of her arousal and it was getting stronger by the minute. Angel wished he'd never come down here, he had heard that Spike was trying to behave and wanted to see it for himself but nope, he was still.. well, Spike. Buffy looked over at Angel, then Spike grabbed her and took her right up onto the bed. Buffy was blushing hard, Angel kept his gaze averted but neither of them could do much right now. Spike used the lubrication on Angel's cock, it became hard at his touch and at the scent of Buffy's fresh arousal so close to him.

 

"That should do it," Spike smiled, now using the slick liquid in and around Buffy's anus.

 

"Spike, what're you doing?!" Buffy demanded, groaning softly at his deft fingering, "ohh!" 

 

Spike didn't answer her, he instead hoisted her up and together they managed to get her riding Angel's cock with her ass. Spike looked on for a moment, Buffy used her legs to support herself and she moved up and down over Angel's throbbing shaft. Spike stood up on the bed, his cock now in reach of Buffy's mouth as he grasped her head. Buffy willingly opened her mouth, accepting Spike's cock and sucking him madly, driven by the pleasure of riding Angel, who was arching and moaning through his gag, eyes rolling and the threat of being killed was forgotten amidst the lust and pleasure of it all. Buffy moaned but it was muffled by Spike's erection as it rammed down her throat and made her choke, bringing tears to her eyes and Spike hissed with pleasure when her throat muscles clamped tightly around his shaft. Everything in Buffy's mind was screaming for her to stop!

 

What the hell was she even doing?! But she closed her eyes and continued to let Spike fuck her throat mercilessly, she could handle it. Angel was first to come, his plaintive mewls soon turning into a muffled roar of release. Spike groaned and Buffy stopped riding Angel's cock as it became quickly flaccid, slipping out of her ass. His climax seeped out of her and soaked his thighs, he rest his head into the pillows and tried to struggle free again. He hadn't meant to surrender, but she felt so good after he'd not had sex for a very long time now, he was helpless to do anything but yield. It frustrated him, because he knew Spike's plan and so far it was all going along just as Spike had said it would. He didn't want to feel afraid for his life, or for Buffy's because together they could surely stop Spike. If only he could get free! Spike pushed forwards, forcing Buffy to scramble back until she was sitting on Angel's face, her thighs open and straddling his head. Angel tried to resist for as long as he could, but she was really starting to rub and buck wildly, so Angel opened his mouth and began tonguing her wet pussy and he enjoyed it very much. Buffy's garbled and muffled moans were getting louder, more desperate and impossible to ignore.

 

Spike held her head so tightly now that she began to feel very dizzy and light headed, she needed to take a breath but Spike was forcing his cock down further into her throat and preventing this from happening. She started to see spots in front of her eyes, which were wide open and almost bulging by now but Spike paid her no attention and Angel was sending her into orgasm with his relentless tonguing of her clitoris. Her desperate sounds were ignored, or perhaps enjoyed by both of the vampires as she hit her climax, her eyes crossed, rolled and then she blacked out, slumping down onto the bed. Spike gasped as his cock slipped too quickly from her mouth, his body was shaking on the very edge of climax and he felt so desperate to finish! Angel stared in disbelief as Spike shoved Buffy's body to the crypt floor and he could no longer hear her racing heartbeat, she was dead. It had been so unceremonious, so undramatic and certainly not the kind of death she deserved.

 

Spike grabbed Angel's hips and ignored the protests that followed, as he took the liberty of fucking Angel so that he could finish. Angel squirmed and Spike grunted his release quickly, causing the older vampire to moan and enjoy the sensation despite his entire body being filled with grief at the sudden loss of Buffy. He knew that he had to somehow escape, break free and put a stop to Spike because who could tell what he might do afterwards? He needed to warn everyone, but as much as he strained, the cuffs simply would not bend nor snap. Spike's deep but soft laughter reached his ears as he began to feel dizzy as well, he cried out but to no avail - Angelus was on his way. Angel passed out and his last thoughts were of Buffy, curled up and safe in his arms in her bedroom.

 

Spike was not a patient vampire, so while Angel was dying and Angelus was starting to come to life, he made sure it was evening again before starting to move his things into a bigger crypt. He'd already dug himself a basement inside of the new dwelling and he was easily strong enough to do this all by himself, when he was done, all that remained to be moved was the bed. Spike went downstairs and Angelus was finally starting to open his eyes, straining against his bondage and looking around in confusion.

 

"Ah," Spike said calmly with a smile, capturing Angelus' attention, "there you are. I was beginning to think I'd have to leave you down here but then, I really do like this bed." 

 

"What's going on, Spike?" Angelus demanded, "take these damned cuffs off right now!"

 

Spike produced one of Buffy's wooden stakes and Angelus was suddenly very still, eyes upon the deadly weapon and Spike's smile grew wider.

 

"There we go," Spike said softly, tracing Angelus' jaw with the tip of the stake.

 

"What is it then, huh?" Angelus wondered, "you wanna rape me? Is that it?"

 

"Oh no," Spike looked quite taken aback, "I've already done that, pet. Now I just want to kill you."

 

Angelus shut his eyes tightly as Spike raised the stake, bringing it down with force! A moment or two passed by and Angelus slowly opened his eyes, the stake was resting, barely hovering right above his chest, perfectly aimed directly at his unbeating heart.

 

"I knew you couldn't do it," Angelus exhaled loudly, "you don't have the balls, Spike." 

 

Spike withdrew the stake and set it down, Angelus relaxed a little and tried to think of a way to coax Spike into unlocking his bonds. Spike reached down onto the floor and produced then, a rusty old razorblade. Angelus stared at it and gulped, surely this wasn't happening?

 

"Thanks for the idea," Spike said quietly, "I wasn't quite sure where to start."

 

He got up onto the bed and forced Angelus to twist around, his face pushed down into the pillows and his rear elevated, presenting to Spike.

 

"I suppose I could tongue your arse for a while," Spike mused with a sly grin, "how humiliating, hm?"

 

Angelus growled savagely, would he dare!?

 

But Spike was not a patient vampire and he leaned down, fondling the soft scrotum that hung heavily before him. Angelus moaned, but it soon turned into a blood curdling scream as Spike used the razor on the sensitive balls, intent to sever them from his writhing, thrashing body. Spike was enjoying the howls of agony and the blood that spurted all over, until Angelus passed out and then Spike had to wait for him to regain consciousness again. It took maybe a few minutes, vampires could tolerate a lot more torture than a human could and Angelus knew that Spike was only just getting started. He breathed heavily as Spike began to burn him with his cigarette, having lit one up whilst waiting and pacing the room. Spike let the cigarette just sit in one spot for a bit too long and smiled broadly when Angelus finally screamed, the sound resonating through him like a wave of sick pleasure. Spike was angry, so very angry and bitter at both Angelus and Buffy, he had been pushed too far and Angelus knew it. With so much hate blinding him, Spike flicked away his cigarette and looked down at Angelus, making him twist back around to be face to face.

 

"I always looked up to you," Spike lamented, "you were a God to me, but you won't be able to hurt me anymore, do you know why?"

 

Angelus was pretty certain he knew the answer and Spike raged at his silence, starting to repeatedly punch Angelus' head with his balled up fists. When he finally stopped, his fists bloodied and the spatter of crimson liquid everywhere all around him made gruesome streaks upon his walls, Spike began to sob in regret and anguish but he was still furious!

 

"Damn you!" he cried out, grasping the wooden stake and looking down sorrowfully yet angrily into the bloodied pulp of a mess that was once a handsome face.

 

"I remember sometimes we used to be together," Spike said softly, "I sometimes still crave your touch even when I'm hating you because I love you and all you ever did was hurt me, over and over!"

 

Spike raised the stake and Angelus was just being still and silent, there wasn't anything more he could really do at this point but listen in horror.

 

"I let you do it," Spike's voice shook slightly, "I wanted it, I wanted you. I really, really loved you."

 

Angelus felt a surge of affection coming from Spike, as the stake plunged into his heart and he arched his back in shock and pain. When the dust had settled, Spike sobbed heavily into his hands, dropping the stake and burying his face into his palms. 

 

"I didn't want to!" he sobbed sadly, "I didn't want to!"

 

He lay down and closed his eyes, just trying to get close to the ashes that were once his Grandsire and he soon fell into a fitful sleep, with Buffy's corpse still laying there, sprawled upon the floor.


	5. Starting Over

The cemetery was shrouded in pitch darkness, there was no moon tonight and huge, black storm clouds would have blotted it out anyway. Spike leaned against the door of his crypt, cigarette in hand as he relaxed and took long, deep drags. He was aware that someone approached him, as he blew smoke from his nose and flicked his gaze to his right.

 

"Hello Spike," Angel greeted the younger vampire. Spike sized him up, not particularly interested but mildly cautious.

 

"What do you want?" Spike asked abrasively.

 

"Nothing," Angel said carefully, "I just wanted to talk." 

 

"Oh yeah?" Spike took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke towards the ground, dropping the death stick and squashing it with his boot before returning his deep, blue eyes to meet with Angel's patient stare, "what about?"

 

Angel came casually closer and offered Spike a friendly kind of smile.

 

"Us," he said softly.

 

Spike inclined his head, wanting to believe that but unable to.

 

"Why now?" Spike wondered, "after everything that's happened?"

 

Angel looked up as thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed, lighting up their faces as the rain threatened to fall. Cordelia had been found on the floor back in Los Angeles, her head was hurting badly as she woke up and spilled out her terrifying vision which both disgusted, frightened and embarrassed everyone all at once.

 

"I just realized that I haven't been the best mentor to you," Angel tried, "or even a very good friend."

 

Spike laughed.

 

"Are you winding me up?" Spike asked, "you were never my mentor or my friend, we were only ever enemies, Angel."

 

Angel knew this.

 

"I'm trying to make up for Angelus," Angel explained, "I know he hurt you and I want to apologize for that."

 

Spike looked at Angel for a long time, he said nothing at first and Angel inched closer still to him.

 

"I don't like you," Spike said firmly, narrowing his eyes, "why do you give a damn all of a sudden?" 

 

"Maybe you don't think I care," Angel said softly, "but Spike, when we get along, I really do enjoy your company. You, you're like my annoying little brother."

 

Spike had to smile at this and Angel had succeeded to break the ice.

 

"We do make a pretty good team," Spike relented.

 

"So can I come in?" Angel wondered, as the sky broke and the rain began to shower them both.

 

"Yeah," Spike pushed the door open and led the way inside, "we've got a lot of catching up to do."

 

Angel followed Spike down into his crypt, where they sat down on his sofa and Spike handed him a beer from his little mini fridge. Angel had a lot of lost time to make up and many old wounds to heal, but he was certain that he could prevent Cordelia's vision from ever coming true.

 

"You know, it's funny you showed up just now," Spike told Angel with mild amusement sparkling in his eyes.

 

"Oh? Why is that?" Angel asked him.

 

"Because," Spike replied with a tilt of his head, "I've been thinking about you a lot more lately."

 

Angel gulped discreetly, was he too late? Had Spike already plunged himself into such regret and hatred of Angelus' abusive behavior towards him that he was already at the point of no return?

 

"All good things I hope!" Angel tried to laugh it off.

 

"Don't flatter yourself," Spike grumbled, finishing his beer and reaching for another.

 

Angel shifted closer to Spike, who hesitated and watched him warily.

 

"There's something I've always wanted to do," Angel said bashfully.

 

"What's that then?" Spike wondered, utterly clueless.

 

"This," Angel said and leaned in, kissing Spike's lips very tenderly.

 

Spike was shocked but responded and when they withdrew, Angel searched Spike's puzzled expression with his eyes. Angelus had always made sure that everything he did with Spike was painful, including something as simple as a kiss to the mouth. Spike recovered quickly, finding himself keen for more. Angel was eager to show Spike that he was ready to love him, the way he should have done instead of running away and abandoning him without a word.

 

"You uh, wanna go downstairs?" Spike asked, his voice barely a whisper.

 

Angel wasn't in full trust of Spike's bed just yet, so he leaned over and Spike relaxed as Angel lay over him, peppering Spike's face with his hot, wet kisses. Angel felt Spike's erection grinding into his own and he moaned, leaning down to suck and bite at Spike's throat. Spike groaned in response, his eyes closing and his feelings of hostility began to subside faster than they had developed in the first place. Angel thought he had come to prevent Spike's sudden eruption, but he found himself in the arms of the younger vampire, now scrambling with him in a race to see who could disrobe who first, and feeling very much at home and at peace. Their love making was sensual, noisy and soft that night and the thunder wasn't the only thing that seemed to shake the very ground.. 

 

After they were done, Spike gazed up at the ceiling and sighed with content. Angel was planting hot, open mouthed kisses all over Spike's chest, suckling and nibbling his nipples to hear the soft groans he got in response.

 

"I suppose you'll be off then?" Spike said after a while.

 

"No," Angel's lips moved against Spike's cold skin as he murmured in reply, "I'm never leaving you alone again."

 

Just then, the door opened and Buffy wandered in, backing up when she saw them.

 

"Spike? Angel?" Buffy was shocked, "what's going on?!"

 

Angel and Spike stared at her, but said nothing.

 

"Um, isn't this the part where one of you says 'this isn't what it looks like' and explain?" Buffy averted her gaze.

 

Angel and Spike glanced at each other, but neither of them said such a thing to her.

 

"Should I throw her out?" Spike asked quietly.

 

"Nah," Angel looked at Buffy darkly and smiled, "there's room on this sofa for one more."

 

Spike looked amused and started to laugh, so did Angel. There were now plenty of good times they could have, it doesn't always need to end in violence, does it?


End file.
